1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a highly uniform spandex and to a process for making such spandex. More particularly, the polyurethaneurea of which such spandex is prepared has both dialkylurea and cycloalkylurea ends, wherein a chain terminator composition includes a dialkylamine such as diethylamine and a cylcoalkylamine such as cyclohexylamine.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,503,996 discloses a spandex composition having high uniformity. This composition includes alkylurethane ends from a monoalcohol chain terminator and a monoalkylurea chain terminator. The monoalcohol must be added to the polyol and isocyanate during the preparation of the capped glycol, rather than with the monoalkylurea chain terminator due to the relative rates of reaction.